<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Your Boyfriend is a Dragon by Skylar102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668999">So Your Boyfriend is a Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102'>Skylar102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Magnus Bane, Dragon!Magnus, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus find themselves in a pickle after going to meet some Fae for a magical item</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Your Boyfriend is a Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/gifts">Intangibel (duskbutterfly)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: I’m a bit obsessed with dragons right now (Mira from your fic is just adorbs btw 🥰) but I wondered for the Malec prompt: everyone thought Magnus’ true eyes were cat like Because dragons haven’t been seen in millennia, until now that magnus has assumed his true birthright as king of Edom . (+\- magnus developing golden scales &amp; potentially ability to shift during a battle where Alec is threatened but they’re only noticed later. )</p><p>Had a lot of fun with this one :DD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remind me again why we agreed to meet here?” Alec shouts, voice out of breath as he and Magnus run through the dense forest.</p><p>“Because we wanted to show that we trust them,” Magnus yells back, ducking his head as a flare of magic flies past them. Alec curses under his breath and pushes Magnus in another direction, avoiding the barrage of magic thrown their way.</p><p>It was supposed to be a simple exchange between some local Faes and the High Warlock and Institute Head. They had a magical item that they needed for a demon summoning to help with the influx of demons that Manhattan seemed to be having. Little did they know the Faes were the ones causing the tiny rifts and set up the meeting to ambush them.</p><p>“For once, I want an exchange to not end with us running for our lives,” Alec complains.</p><p>“You and me both!” Magnus laughs as he jumps over a vine that pops out of the ground.</p><p>The Fae are persistent, Alec has to give them that. Magnus hasn’t been able to summon a portal at all with the amount of magic thrown their way. No matter what direction they turn to try and escape, the Fae are right on their tails, laughing and giggling at their attempts to lose them. Alec really wants to turn and fire off a few arrows in their direction, but the moment he stops running, he knows he’s a goner.</p><p>Alec and Magnus push through the thick brush and find themselves in an open field. Both out of breath, they look desperately around for any way to escape the Fae. He hears Magnus curse as either end of the field is too far away to head back into the woods. There’s no way they’re turning back around towards the threat.</p><p>“Come on,” Magnus says, running ahead not looking behind him. “If we make it to the other side in time, I could get us a portal open.”</p><p>“Magnus wait!” Alec shouts, following behind Magnus. There’s a good gap between them now as they race to get to the other side of the field.</p><p>Alec can feel his activated runes starting to fade out, slowing his pace. He curses and tries to keep up but realizes he’s running out of steam. Before he has time to warn Magnus, he feels a root wrap around his legs, halting his movement and slamming him into the ground.</p><p>“Alec!” He hears Magnus shout, but all of his attention is on getting the root to let go of his ankles. He takes out one of his arrows to try and stab the root, hoping it would give. Instead, the root starts to drag him in the opposite direction of Magnus and back towards the rogue Fae, <em>fast.</em> Alec curses and tries to get the binding off of him, the ground too rough for him to get a good hit on it.</p><p>“Leaving so soon, Nephilim?” The Fae giggle. The root begins to travel up Alec’s legs and around his body. “We were just about to have so much fun.”</p><p>Before Alec can protest, a roar echoes through the open field. Alec watches as the group of Fae looks up, the teasing grins disappear from their faces and is replaced with fear. Alec sees as a large shadow cast over him and looks up as well, a high pitched noise leaving his lips.</p><p>A giant dragon, the size of a school bus looms over him, smoke leaking from its nostrils. Its golden scales shimmer in the sunlight and Alec has to squint his eyes not to be blinded by it. The root wrapped around his body slowly starts to untangle allowing him to sit up. He takes his eyes off the dragon to the Fae and sees them slowly backing up.</p><p>“I’m sorry your majesty,” the leader stutters out. “I was not aware that he was claimed.”</p><p>Majesty? Claimed?</p><p>Alec’s eyes dart between the dragon and the Fae in confusion, not understanding what the hell is going on. The dragon lowers its head right next to Alec and he has to stop himself from making any sudden movements as the dragon lets out a low rumble.</p><p>“Of course, your majesty.” The Fae scrambles for its pocket and takes out the item that he and Magnus originally came for. The leader doesn’t take his eyes off the dragon as they slowly approach Alec to give him the pouch. Once the pouch lands in his lap, the Fae jumps back and creates as much distance between them and the dragon. “Sorry for the trouble, we won’t open any more rifts.”</p><p>Alec stares, gobsmacked as the Faes turn around and hightail it for the forest. The dragon next to him lets out a pleased rumble, gently nuzzling Alecs’s side. With one threat gone, Alec turns his attention to the dragon to get a look at it. The dragon pulls his head back far enough for Alec to see all of its features. The sharp teeth, the snout, the smoke coming out of the snout, the cat-like eyes, the-</p><p>Cat-like eyes.</p><p>Alec would be able to recognize those eyes anywhere.</p><p>“Magnus?” He squeaks out and the dragon lets out another pleased rumble. Like Magnus is happy that he figured it out. “You, you’re a, a dragon?”</p><p>The dragon- Magnus nods its head and he can’t hold back the hysterical laugh that escapes his lips. “The whole time I thought your eyes were similar to cats and they’re actually dragon eyes.” Magnus nods his head again, concern starting to line his features as Alec can’t stop laughing. “And you never corrected me!”</p><p>Alec pokes his snout, making the dragon reel back and stare at him in shock. “This whole time we’ve been dating I’ve talked about how much I love your <em>cat eyes</em> and not once you thought to tell me the truth!” Magnus has the decency to look a bit ashamed, a small whine leaving its mouth as he lowers his head on Alec’s lap. A low rumble vibrates against his legs and chest, what Alec assumes is a pout appears on Magnus’ face and of course Alec can’t stay mad at his boyfriend.</p><p>“You are forgiven,” he sighs, stroking a hand down the top of Magnus’ head and the dragon preens. A loud thumping can be heard behind him and he spots Magnus’ tail wagging back and forth against the ground. He chuckles at the sight. “Though a warning next time would be helpful. I thought you were going to eat me.”</p><p>Magnus rolls his eyes and removes his head from Alec’s lap. Alec stands up, pocketing the magical item as Magnus stretches his body out, wings spreading out, cover the field in shading. Alec can’t help looking with awe at Magnus, his golden scales are stunning in the sunlight.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he blurts out. Magnus pauses in his stretching to look at him with a smug look, one that even in dragon form can tell is very Magnus. “Don’t let it go to your head.”</p><p>The dragon lets out a happy rumble and makes his way towards him. As he approaches a blue mist surrounds Magnus and human Magnus steps out from the cloud.</p><p>“Too late for that, darling,” Magnus says, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. “Dragons are very prideful of their looks, especially when it’s their boyfriend complimenting them.”</p><p>Alec scoffs, hooking his fingers in Magnus’ belt loops, pulling the man flush to his chest. “I think that’s more of a you trait than a dragon trait.”</p><p>Magnus hums and pecks his lips. “Guess you’ll have to find out. Good thing that dragons are not too fond of sharing so you’re stuck with me now.”</p><p>“Now that I will never say no to,” Alec says, laughing into the kiss getting a pleased rumble out of his boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts are still open on my <a href="https://skylar102.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p><p>Come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Skylar10211">Twitter</a></p><p>Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA">Join our Discord!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>